Till Next Time
by misorai
Summary: Ketika Kiki melesat pergi, Kiki tidak menoleh ke belakang, karena ia tahu rasanya akan semakin pedih jika ia melihat teman-temannya semakin mengecil karena jarak memisahkan. Kiki mendengar seruan dan teriakan perpisahan mereka. / Canon, one shot.


_Kiki's Delivery Service © Studio Ghibli/Hayao Miyazaki (Ghibli's version) and Eiko Kadono (novel, original version)  
_

enjoy!

 ** _Till Next Time_**

 _by_ misorai

* * *

 **357 hari**

Kiki melihat kalender di kamarnya—tepatnya kamar milik Osono di loteng rumahnya yang dia sewakan pada Kiki. Sudah 357 hari Kiki tinggal di kota Koriko ini. Kota modern yang dipenuhi orang-orang individual, sangat berbeda dengan kota asal Kiki. Tinggal tujuh hari lagi, pikir Kiki, minggu depan masa latihannya sudah selesai. Sesuai tradisi keluarga ibunya, jika seorang penyihir berumur 13 tahun, ia harus pergi ke suatu kota untuk berlatih sihirnya dan hidup mandiri selama satu tahun. Setelah satu tahun, ia harus pulang ke kota asalnya. Kalo setelah dewasa mau balik lagi ke kota masa latihannya boleh-boleh saja, tetapi yang pasti balik dulu ke kota asalnya.

Dulu, hari di mana Kiki memutuskan untuk pergi merantau, Kiki sangat senang karena bisa terbebas dari kamarnya yang membosankan dan sempit. Ia tidak memikirkan bahwa ia akan merindukan orang tuanya seperti saat ini. Kiki malu mengakuinya, tetapi ia juga merindukan kamarnya yang sempit itu.

Kiki turun dari loteng, melihat Osono, sang pemilik rumah dan _bakery_ tempat Kiki menumpang, sedang menggendong anak perempuannya yang berumur hampir satu tahun di ruang makan. Hari itu masih sangat pagi, matahari baru terbit, kabut dingin masih mengelilingi kota. Kiki merasa kasihan dengan Osono yang setahun ini harus terjaga semalaman karena anaknya, ditambah dengan tumpangan Kiki. Kiki pernah menawarkan diri untuk mencari pengunapan lain karena Kiki sendiri sudah memiliki pekerjaan, tetapi Osono sangat menentangnya dan meyakinkan Kiki bahwa dia dan suaminya tidak keberatan sama sekali, justru merasa senang.

Kiki bersyukur di kota modern ini masih banyak orang yang mau menerima pendatang asing seperti Kiki. Contohnya, Osono, suaminya, dan ... Tombo.

"Bu Osono," kata Kiki memulai percakapan. Osono menoleh dan mengucapkan selamat pagi yang dibalas dengan sopan oleh Kiki. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat Tombo dan yang lain."

Kiki sudah memiliki banyak teman seumuramnya di kota ini berkat Tombo. Awalnya Kiki tidak suka dengan teman-teman Tombo, teman-teman Tombo pun tampak kesulitan berbicara dengan Kiki. Tombo menengahi mereka, suasana pun mencair. Bahkan Kiki membolehkan teman Tombo yang perempuan untuk terbang dengan sapu bersama Kiki. Kiki menolak yang laki-laki karena mereka tidak akan bisa tenang.

Osono menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sepagi ini? Jiji ikut?"

Kiki menggeleng. "Jiji dari semalam tidak pulang, jalan-jalan dengan Lily."

Osono ikut tertawa dengan Kiki. Jiji, kucing hitam Kiki, berpacaran seperti manusia saja. "Sudah sarapan? Perlu kubuatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah menggoreng telur barusan," jawab Kiki. "Ngomong-ngomong, Bu Osono, aku akan pergi minggu depan."

Osono tampak kaget. "Pergi ke mana? Jangan bilang kau akan mencari apartemen."

Kiki tersenyum. Dia tahu akan sangat merindukan banyak hal di kota dekat laut ini, keluarga Osono dan kebaikan mereka adalah salah satunya. "Aku akan pulang ke kota asalku. Masa latihanku sudah selesai minggu depan."

"Cepat sekali! Bukankah katamu waktunya satu tahun?"

Kiki tertawa pelan. "Sudah satu tahun. Lihat, si kecil saja sudah bisa berlari," kata Kiki seraya mencubit pipi gembul anak Osono.

"Benarkah?" Osono mengeratkan pelukannya pada anak pertamanya. "Benar juga, dia lahir satu bulan setelah kau datang ya?" Osono menatap Kiki lurus. "Jadi minggu depan kau sudah barus pulang ya? Waktu berjalan sangat cepat."

Tiba-tiba suasana terasa begitu mengharukan bagi Kiki. Kiki berusaha agar matanya tidak basah dan menangis. Itu akan sangat canggung. "A-aku pergi dulu, Bu Osono." Kiki berusaha menghindari suasana tersebut dan langsung berlari ke luar _bakery_. Kiki sengaja tidak menggunakan sapunya, karena toh rumah Tombo dekat dari sana.

Ketika Kiki sampai ke sana, Tombo dan teman-temannya sudah menunggunya. Mereka akan menguji coba sepeda-terbang mereka, sengaja di pagi-pagi ketika orang-orang belum bangun. Tombo memberi tahu Kiki, daripada terjadi kecelakaan terjatuh dari jalanan ke pantai gara-gara hampir tertabrak mobil seperti tahun lalu, lebih baik mencobanya saat mobil-mobil belum beroperasi.

"Jangan bantu aku dengan menggunakan sihir seperti dulu," gerutu Tombo pada Kiki saat ia sudah menaiki sepedanya yang dilengkali baling-baling besar.

Kiki tidak menjawab, hanya tersenyum sopan. Di sela-sela pekerjaan Kiki, terkadang dia membantu Tombo dan teman-temannya mengerjakan projek sepeda-terbang mereka. Gara-gara sepedanya rusak tahun lalu ketika Tombo membonceng Kiki ke tempat balon udara yang mendarat, butuh waktu setahun kurang untuk memperbaikinya dan meyempurnakannya.

"Semoga kau tidak kelelahan seperti dulu." Salah satu teman Tombo menjawab.

"Iya, kau bahkan menghabiskan air satu galon selesai mengayuh!" Lalu teman-teman Tombo-termasuk Kiki-tertawa.

"Enak saja, aku sudah banyak latihan!" Tombo mulai mencoba memutar pengayuh sepedanya. "Lihat nih."

Sebuah rasa penyesalan menyesap pada hati Kiki. Ia sangat ingin melihat proyek Tombo ini selesai sepenuhnya, tetapi sepintar apa pun Tombo, Kiki tahu pasti butuh waktu lebih dari setahun untuk berhasil. Butuh percobaan lebih dari sepuluh kali untuk bisa benar-benar terbang jauh. Dan pada saat Tombo berhasil, Kiki sudah akan kembali ke kota tempat ibu dan ayahnya tinggal.

Pada akhirnya, Tombo tidak bisa terbang terlalu jauh. Ia berhasil terbang, ditemani Kiki di sebelahnya. Melewati lautan, memandangi pemandangan, tetapi kekuatan Tombo yang tidak terlalu besar memaksanya untuk segera mendarat.

Tombo juga nyaris menghabiskan air satu galon.

Kiki belum memberitahu pada teman-temannya bahwa minggu depan ia akan meninggalkan kota Koriko. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Rasanya menyedihkan harus meninggalkan teman barunya yang belum ia kenal lebih jauh. Kiki tidak tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa kalau Kiki sudah memberitahu mereka.

Terutama Tombo.

Tombo, yang Kiki kira anak bandel dan pemalas, yang ternyata menjadi teman pertama Kiki di kota Koriko yang individual ini, yang berkatnya kekuatan sihir Kiki yang sempat menghilang kembali lagi berkat rasa pertemanannya, yang membantunya merasa nyaman di sana, bagaimana kira-kira reaksinya kalau tahu Kiki akan segera pulang?

"Aku akan membuatkan ramuan penguat otot untukmu," ujar Kiki kepada Tombo yang sedang tiduran karena lelah di atas rumput. Teman-temannya yang lain sedang bermain-main, entah main apa, meninggalkan mobil kecil yang selalu mereka gunakan ke mana pun. Kiki ingin menginfokan kepergian dirinya kepada Tombo secara pribadi. Empat mata saja. Tentu saja yang lain juga akan diinfokan, setelah Tombo.

Tombo bangkit, duduk di sebelah Kiki. Dia menyeringai. "Tidak akan seperti ramuanmu yang melelehkan batu waktu itu kan?"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Dulu, Kiki ingin mencoba bakat ibunya, membuat ramuan. Ia menambah-nambahkan berbagai macam bahan yang seingatnya akan menghasilkan ramuan pelunak. Saaat ia menitikkannya pada sebuah batu, oa berharap batu tersebut menjadi seperti tanah liat. Namun yang terjadi batu itu dalam sekejap meleleh. Secara kebetulan, di saat yang sama Tombo datang untuk menjenguk Kiki. Tombo sontak berteriak melihat batu keras tersebut menjadi secair air.

"Aku sudah semakin hebat, loh Bahkan Jiji saja suka minum ramuan penambah keberanian yang kubuat."

"Mungkin saja Jiji hanya menghiburmu dengan meminumnya, padahal dia merasa sangat kesakitan!"

"Jiji tidak seperti itu! Kau jahat sekali, aku tidak seburuk itu!"

Mereka kembali tertawa. Rasanya semakin sulit bagi Kiki untuk memisahkan jaraknya dengan temannya. Sebelum mereka sempat berbincang lagi, Kiki langsung memberi isyarat bahwa ia akan berbicara serius. Tombo melihat isyarat Kiki dan berhenti tertawa.

"Aku akan pulang ke kotaku minggu depan." Nah, selesai. Kiki merasakan dadanya terasa lega. Ternyata tidak sesulit yang Kiki kira. Kiki melirik Tombo, penasaran akan reaksi yang dikeluarlan bocah yang seumuran dengannya.

"Aku tahu." Jawabannya membuat Kiki membelalakkan matanya. Tombo menlanjutkan, "Dulu kan kau pernah bilang hanya melewati masa latihan di sini selama setahun."

Kiki mengangguk. Tentu saja reaksi Tombo tidak akan sama seperti Osono.

"Aku sudah menghitung hari, dan menurut perhitunganku kamu pulang seminggu lagi. Aku sempat berpikir aku salah hitung, tapi setelah kamu bilang, ternyata aku tidak salah." Tombo kembali membaringkan badannya. "Cepat sekali, ya?"

Kiki menoleh dan tersenyum pada Tombo. "Terima kasih untuk setahun ini," ucapnya tulus.

"Jangan salam perpisahan dulu! Kan masih seminggu lagi," protes Tombi. Dia berdiri dna membersihkan bajunya yang terkena tanah. "Kamu juga masih mengutang ramuan penguat padaku."

Kiki ikut berdiri. "Kamu benar-benar akan menunggunya?"

"Loh, tentu saja. Kamu pikir tidak?" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Kiki, Tombo berlari pada teman-temannya. Kiki mengikuti dari belakang.

* * *

 **365 hari**

Kiki berencana untuk pulang ke kotanya pada malam hari. Sama seperti ketika ia pergi dari kota asalnya tepat satu tahun yang lalu. Teman-temannya, Tombo, adik-adik Tombo, Osono dan anaknya, suami Osono, Ursula, dan beberapa orang yang pernah dibantu Kiki dalam layanan jasa antar berkumpul untuk mengantar Kiki pulang.

Kiki merasa malu. Ramuan penguatnya sudah selesai sejak kemarin, ia berencana mmemberikannya kepada Tombo hari ini setelah diuji coba oleh Jiji. Tetapi dengan berkumpulnya kurang lebih dua puluh orang, Kiki merasa tidak enak jika hanya memberi sesuatu kepada Tombo.

"Kiki, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" ajak Tombo. Menurut jam, setengah jam lagi ia harus pergi. Kiki setuju. Seiringan dengan perginya Tombo dan Kiki, terdengar seruan dan siulan dari teman-teman Tombo dan Osono. Kiki tidak terlalu memedulikannya, Tombo yang biasanya tertawa kepada mereka kini hanya terdiam saja.

Ketika mereka sudah cukup jauh, Tombo menyuruh Kiki berhenti. Kiki dengan segera memberikan ramuan penguat yang tersimpan di tas mungilnya. "Terima kasih, aku kebingungan harus memberinya kepadamu kapan. Untung kamu mengajakku pergi."

Tombo mengambil botol tersebut dan berterima kasih pelan. "Bingung kenapa?"

"Eh, kurasa tidak enak saja hanya memberi sesuatu kepadamu, sedangkan kepada yang lain tidak."

Tombo tersenyum. Kiki akan merindukan senyumnya.

"Terima kasih," ulang Tombo. "Sebenarnya aku mau meminta sesuatu."

Kiki mendengarkan.

"Kamu akan kembali ke sini kan?"

Kiki seharusnya tidak terkejut dengan permintaan sekaligus pertanyaan tersebut. "Aku tidak tahu," jawab Kiki jujur. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu. Ia menyukai kota ini dan menyukai orang-orang ramah di sini, menyukai Osono, menyukai Tombo, menyukai adik Osono, menyukai Ursula, menyukai suasananya yang modern, tetapi ia tidak tahu apakah ia bisa balik lagi ke kota ini atau tidak.

Tombo terdiam. Satu hal yang disenangi Kiki adalah Tombo tidak memaksanya.

"Begitu ya." Adalah respons Tombo setelah beberapa detik terdiam. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Semoga kau sukses menjadi penyihir dewasa yang berbakat. Aku tahu kamu pasti bisa!"

Kiki tersenyum. "Aku juga menanti saat wajahmu muncul di TV mengabarkan bahwa proyekmu berhasil dilaksanakan."

Tombo tertawa keras. "Oh tentu saja, tidak lama lagi namaku sudah akan muncul di koran seluruh dunia!"

Kiki ikut tertawa. Setelah tawa mereka mereda, mereka saling berpandangan dan tertawa sekali lagi, lebih keras. Kiki sampai merasa perutnya sakit dan pipinya pegal, tetapi tawanya tetap tidak berhenti.

Kiki akan merindukan ini.

"Kiki," ucap Tombo serius. "Kira-kira, apakah kita bisa bertemu lagi?"

Lagi-lagi Kiki merasa suasana tiba-tiba terasa mengharukan. Padahal belum ada semenit sebelumnya mereka tertawa bebas tanpa beban. Kiki membiarkan air matanya terjatuh, membiarkan Tombo melihatnya. "Aku sangat berharap kita bisa." Kiki bersungguh-sungguh.

Tombo mengajak Kiki kembali kepada yang lain. Kiki mengikutinya.

Ketika Kiki melesat pergi, Kiki tidak menoleh ke belakang, karena ia tahu rasanya akan semakin pedih jika ia melihat teman-temannya semakin mengecil karena jarak memisahkan. Kiki mendengar seruan dan teriakan perpisahan mereka.

Dan, di antara seruan yang didengar Kiki, suara yang paling jelas adalah teriakan Tombo, yang menyemangatinya dan mendoakan keselamatannya.

.

.

 **Tamat.**

author's note: Bukan bukan, ini bukan _romance._ Ini _friendship._ Mereka masih kecil, _i don't (can't, don't want to, whatever) ship kids, sorry_. Walaupun harus kuakui mereka punya _chemistry._ Kalo aja Kiki dan tombo lebih dewasa dikit—17 tahunan gitu, mungkin aku bakal ngeship mereka.

bisi ada yang bingung: Di akhir film Kiki's Delivery Service kan ada bagian Kiki, Tombo, dkk, terus Tombonya naik pesawat tenaga sepeda dan Kiki di sebelahnya terbang? Nah aku iseng2 aja bagian itu kujadiin setahun kemudian. Haha.

btw, RnR? Saran? Kritik? Segala jenis review diterima.


End file.
